Dos tazas de té y un corazón roto
by wibblywobblytimeywimeystuff15
Summary: El momento en el que John se da cuenta de lo único que queda en el 221B de Baker Street, es la última vez que aspira el aroma de dos tazas de té calientes. Johnlock. Post-Reichenbach.


**Summary: **El momento en el que John se da cuenta de lo único que queda en el 221B de Baker Street, es la última vez que aspira el aroma de dos tazas de té calientes.

**Disclaimer: **Sherlock pertenece a Moffat, Gatiss, la BBC y a sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Dos tazas de té y un corazón roto**

El momento en el que John se da cuenta de lo único que queda en el _221B_ de _Baker Street_, es la última vez que aspira el aroma de dos tazas de té calientes. Probablemente fuera la noche más fría para él. No sucede en un momento ni una hora exacta; ni siquiera es algo plausible ni algo concreto lo que John sintió en esa típica y silenciosa noche donde los recuerdos volvieron a florecer como si de una película se tratara.

Sólo sabe que si tuviera la opción de olvidar el dolor, de mitigarlo, de no sentir más y alejarlo de su corazón lo más velozmente posible, no lo haría. No tardaría siquiera un segundo en pensarlo y negar que nunca había sentido tanto daño como aquel día, pensar en olvidar su propio tormento. Porque arrinconar su dolor significaría olvidar también a su causante, y alejar la tristeza y seguir adelante no sería algo humanamente justificable para él (aunque para las personas que nunca conocieron a Sherlock Holmes, encontrarían justo que John siguiera con su vida).

Y ése era el problema que debía afrontar todas y cada una de las noches en las que su sombría mirada cristalina aparecía en sus más temibles pesadillas.

Porque no había vuelta atrás, y eso John lo sabía demasiado bien. Pero aún así, y llegando incluso ese pensamiento a lo utópico, a John le gustaba pensar casi constantemente en que, después de despertarse abruptamente de alguna de sus frecuentes pesadillas, bajaría cautelosamente las escaleras, descalzo, frunciría el ceño levemente, e intentando ignorar el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta, se dejaría llevar por las suaves notas del violín que una ya figura conocida estaría obsequiándole, sólo en sus momentos más condescendientes.

Y justo cuando ese sentimiento se hacía tan real, tan palpable y tangible que incluso juraría que podía escuchar sutilmente algunas débiles notas del violín, bajando las escaleras con una extraña avidez y una pequeña luz de esperanza posándose en su corazón, la sensación desesperanzada y decepcionante le dolía tan profundamente en el pecho cuando encontraba la estancia vacía, que evitar no soltar un par de diminutas lágrimas salinas era algo trágicamente irrealizable.

Y como sus conocimientos anteriores le sabían advertir sobre su posterior desvelo si decidía volver a la cama de nuevo, decidió secarse el rastro de lágrimas con la mano, levantar la mirada, ahora sombría y mostrando unas tenues ojeras, dirigiéndose hacia la poca iluminada cocina.

Mientras la espera del agua hirviendo en la tetera se prolongaba, John se apoyó de manera paulatina hasta sentarse en la vieja silla de madera, apoyando los codos en la mesa para obtener mayor estabilidad; su cojera había vuelto de forma inesperada para todos, aunque él no lo sentía así.

_"Predecible" _había sentido su voz hablar en su interior, exactamente igual a como la recordaba. Sonrió con nostalgia.

Una vez la tetera estuvo lista, John se volvió a apoyar de manera indecisa sobre su pierna derecha y llenó dos tazas de té, poniendo una sola cucharada de azúcar y dos en otra. Se volvió a sentar, esta vez más torpemente y sin poner mucha atención al dolor punzante de su pierna. Dio un pequeño sorbo al té, ignorando la calidez de éste, y, mediante un prolongado debate interior, decidió que solamente quedaban cuatro únicas cosas en ese pequeño apartamento: los recuerdos, dos tazas de té y un corazón roto. Y nada jamás podría volver a ser igual por ello.

—Dos cucharadas de azúcar, tal y como a ti te gusta.— susurró casi en otro suspiro, mientras admiraba como el humo del té enfrente suyo se evaporaba.

Aspiró el aroma de su té caliente y suspiró. Horas más tarde, sólo quedaron dos tazas en la encimera: una llena y fría; la otra, ya vacía.

El momento en el que John se da cuenta de lo único que queda en el_ 221B_ de _Baker Street_, es la última vez que aspira el aroma de dos tazas de té calientes.

_Fin_

* * *

_..._

¿Reviews?


End file.
